Punishment
by Red X17
Summary: Zatanna played a few pranks on her friends, Alex and Batgirl, and they decide to get her back. Some feelings come out, and things get a little crazy. Please R&R .Rated M for a reason.


**Warning! Warning! This is smut, so if you don't feel comfortable reading smut, you've been warned. A few weeks ago, someone PM'd me that they thought i should try a lemon, so i figured what the heck. Please R&R. **

**And if anyone i know is reading this, turn back! You'll never be able to look me in the eye again!**

* * *

**Zatanna: 24. Magician. Likes Alex, but not sure if she "likes" likes him. Has known Alex for about 7 years.**

**Alex is 26. A Magician. Not quite as powerful as Zatanna, but still very good. He has to snap for his spells to be at maximum efficiency, if he doesn't, it's only half as powerful.[ Also has a big crush on Zatanna.] Alex has brown hair, brown eyes, and is 5'10, with a slightly muscular build.[ Not as impressive as Nightwing, but reasonably superior to kid Flash.]**

**Batgirl[ Barbra Gordon] about 24.:Ninja. Made a bet with Nightwing if Alex would ever get with Zatanna. Claimed it was " Female intuition" that she thought they were perfect together.**

**Now on with the story: **Zatanna liked to pull little pranks on people. So it's no surprise when some people decide to prank her back. People never took it the wrong way, so she never thought twice about it. But when Alex and Batgirl both get pranked and Alex convinces her to get a little pay back, she didn't have a clue .

It was around midnight when Batgirl an Alex broke in to Zatanna's apartment, Zatanna herself was already fast asleep. They sneaked into her bedroom without making a sound. Then quick as the Flash, Batgirl shoves duck tape over Zatanna's mouth, and Alex uses his magic to get ropes to come out of nowhere and wrapped around her arms and legs holding her in place in the air, all before Zatanna's even awake enough to process what happened. Wide eyed, Zatanna see's her "friends" look at her with devilish smirks. Alex takes Zatanna in: Her black hair is slightly messy, her blue eye look filled with surprise, the duck tape is covering her luscious red lips[ which is kinda keeping him an Batgirl from being in a world of trouble] and the fact that she's suspended in the air wearing only her pajamas gives him an idea. Zatanna see's as Alex walks over to Batgirl and whispers in her ear. The smirk on their faces worry Zatanna a little.

Batgirl nods, then leaves the walks over to Zatanna, and says "Well, we got you back for your Jokes, but" Alex looks Zatanna up and down "I can't help but feel you need a little more punishment." He gives her a wink, and Zatanna gets a little worried by it. Alex whispers a few words, sparkles of magic then appear around his hand.

Zee can't help but roll her eyes. "_He's seriously using the sparkle thing_?" she thinks sarcastically. Alex then snaps, making Zatanna's PJ's disappear, leaving her in her black bra and thong.

"Mmm!" Zatanna tries to protest, but is blocked by the tape. Alex smirks, "I've been looking forward to this for a long time.", the evil magician smiled looking up and down Zatanna's body admiring her busty chest. Even in the dark, Alex could make clear the pink blush on her cheeks.

Alex only smiled as he conjured up several gloves floating in the air before vanishing behind the worried Magician. Zatanna suddenly gasped as the white gloves removed her bra, and began rubbing, stroking and groping her body !

Zatanna couldn't help the slight moan as two hands groped and squeezed her breasts while the smooth fingers tweaked and pinched her tender[ and sensitive] nipples. The remaining gloves roamed around her entire body; rubbing her bottom, stroking the smooth skin of her inner thighs . Zatanna could do nothing but moan and squirm as the magic gloves rubbed and stroked every sensitive part of her body while Alex watched from the side.

"Oh, how I've longed to see this", Alex said wickedly, "our favorite magician and prankster fallen victim to **My** magic". The emphasis on the "my" did not go unnoticed by Zatanna. [Zatanna often teased him about her being the superior magician, and while he never took it personally, it did damage his self-esteem a little] She continued moaning as the hands continued stroking her whole body. She bit down on her tongue, trying to make herself stop the noises she was making, embarrassed by them. Alex leaned down, pressing his lips against her ear. "Don't hold anything back from me babe. I wanna hear you moan, and scream. Please Scream for me."

Before giving her any time to compose herself, he bit down on her ear gently, nibbling on it, working the sensitive skin in his teeth. His left hand drifted down to her butt and slipped into her thong .Zatanna couldn't help herself, she moaned, the tape stifling some of it, but otherwise loud and clear."That's it honey, just enjoy it." He breathed into her ear.

Alex then whispers some incomprehensible words under his breath and snaps his fingers. Once Alex does this, she was struck by intense ecstasy ."My magic makes you even more sensitive", Alex then snapped his fingers again, making the gloves vanish leaving Zatanna exhausted from the pleasure she had been enduring. "I think I should get a piece of this ", Alex then walks in front of her, and slowly takes her breasts into his hands. Their more than a handful each, 36C if he had to guess

Zatanna stared wide eyed as Alex grabbed her boobs , the blush on her face increasing, if that's even possible . _" Come on! This is going way to far. Alex st- oooh!"_

Alex started massaging her breasts, cutting off her train of thought. "Wow Zee, these are really Soft." He then squeezed them so hard that the plump parts of her flesh appeared between his fingers. Zatanna let out a combination of a surprised gasp/ slightly pained groan/ and pleased moan.

"You like that?" Alex asked. Zatanna shook her head. "Sorry." Alex then gave her a gentle kiss on her neck. Causing her to shutter. He then started kissing her neck a little more roughly.

Zatanna started moaning again, though a little more bashful than before.

"Now, I thought I asked you not to hold anything back from me." Alex says, slightly annoyed. "Guess I'll have to teach you a lesson." The smirk that spread over his face made Zatanna worried.

Alex then started planting rough kisses all over Zatanna's chest .

The now very loud moan's Zatanna was making only increased his excitement. He then put her left nipple in his mouth, causing her to gasp and moan from pleasure. Alex than gave the nipple a very hard suck, pulling on it with his mouth. She almost screamed from the raw pleasure.[ though she was pretty sure it was going to bruise] Alex than gave the right breast similar treatment. After a few minutes of this, Alex pulled away, making Zatanna whimper .

"Zatanna…" Alex started " I've liked you for along time, and we've been friends even longer. I want to go all the way with you. I love you, but if you don't feel the same way, I'm not gonna force you. So, do you want this?"

Alex stared into Zatanna's blue eyes, and she stared back into his brown ones. _"Alex… I like you too, I want to do this with you." _Zatanna thought, unable to say it because of the tape, so she nodded to let him know. The look in her eyes told him everything he needed to know, but the nod was like a shot of electricity to his system, and he realizes just how hard he was.

Alex walks behind Zatanna, and gives her butt a firm [almost painful] squeeze. Zee squeaked at that, and turned her head the best she could, shooting him an embarrassed glare. Alex snapped his fingers again, and Zatanna was forced by the ropes into a bending over position. Alex then unzipped his pants, pulling out his 7 inch member. "_Bigger than I thought_." Zatanna couldn't help but think. Alex snapped again, and a condom appeared over his manhood.

Alex then tore off her thong, and inserted himself in her in less than a second. "Augh!" was the only thing she could say. Alex started in and out of her in a nice steady pace.

In and out… In and out… in and out… in and out… In and out… In and out…Not speeding up until Zatanna started moving her hips around.[ Yes she's a "captive" but he still wants her to throw a little effort of her own into this. ]

After that, Alex started pumping her mercilessly.… In and out… in and out… in and out…In and out… in and out… In and out... In and out... Alex than moved his left hand to her breast, giving it a squeeze and tweaked her bruised nipple.

…In and out… In and out… in and out… in and out…In and out… in and out… In and out... In and out..

Alex started planting little kisses on her shoulders an back. In and out… …I and out… In and out… in and out… in and out…In and out… in and out… In and out... In and out..

Alex leaned down and whispered in Zatanna's ear "Now beautiful, when I snap my fingers, you will have the most wild orgasm of your life." Zatanna shook her head as her cheeks glowed a bright red and she panted from the wild ecstasy she was experiencing.

Alex then snapped his fingers, and Instantly, Zatanna moaned and screamed as she orgasmed . Alex, not wanting her to regain any composure, continued his pounding throw the experience. Her release sent shivers down their bodies, and her walls closed tightly around him, and after a few more thrusts, triggered his own explosive release. He moaned Zatanna's name long and deep .

When she finally finished, Alex snapped his fingers for the final time, and the ropes released her, gentle dropping her on the bed. While she lied there sweating and panting from the endless waves of pleasure she had experienced, Alex moved towards the bed, and whispered a spell to remove the duck tape. After the tape was gone Alex pressed his lips too hers in a passionate kiss.

"_Oh man, I should have done this alooong time ago! She's just so perfect. And her lips are unbelievably soft." _Alex thought as he kissed Zatanna .

Alex pulled away, and gently said "Your beautiful." Zatanna, who was exhausted from everything she just experianced, simply said "Thank you." and gave him a peck on the cheek.

She then gave him a smirk, and sleepily said "You know , I'm gonna enjoy getting back at you an batgirl right?" Alex paled for a moment, then smirked and stated proudly "I look forward to it."

He then lied on the bed next to her, and wrapped his arms around her, and they fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

Batgirl checked in, and saw the lovers embraced together in a peaceful sleep.

"About damn time!" she stated in a whisper, not wanting to wake them. After she walked out of the building, she proclaimed happily "Alex, you just got me Five hundred bucks from Nightwing!" Batgirl could already see the expression on Nightwings face when she tells them. "Female intuition, never doubt it."

* * *

**Ok people, so if you read this, thank you for your time. Since this is my first try with lemons, i'm open to opinions on the story.**

**Oh, and if i get enough reviews, I might write another chapter, or a sequel.**


End file.
